


The perfect way of knowing each others: TXT and BTS first vacation together.

by Argg99



Series: Hurt-comfort/sickfics TXT Beomgyu-centric [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Eating Disorders, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Protective Choi Soobin, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argg99/pseuds/Argg99
Summary: Big Hit Entertainment decide that spending two weeks off on a house away of Seoul was the perfect trip TXT and BTS need. The perfect way for the two groups to know each others and maybe use some days to film a show from MOA and Army.
Series: Hurt-comfort/sickfics TXT Beomgyu-centric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language.

“Al right? Everyone is here?” Soobin ask while he count for his member and at the same time he help a really sleepy Beomgyu with his suitcase “Gyu, babe, go with Yeonjun-hyung, I will get your luggage to the car” he push the boy until he reach Yeonjun, and was secured in a hug.

“I have him, don’t worry” Yeonjun whisper on his leader ear “Boys, do you have everything you need?” The two maknaes quickly nod “Well, then is time to go”

The five of them left their apartment, for the next two weeks they will go on a trip with BTS sunbaenims, whose had gone ahead and were waiting for them. The first four days as well as the last three will be away form the cameras, only one week will be recorded for a new special. 

All the members were really tired, the two maknaes were sitting in the first back seat, asleep, Huening Kai hugging his plushie tightly. The other three were on the last seat, Yeonjun and Soobin were awake with Beomgyu sleeping in the middle of them, the younger Hyung was running his hands on the Maknae’s hair and Yeonjun was typing on his phone.

“Do you think he will be ok?” Ask Soobin concerned “Maybe we should have make him stay”

“Soobinie, he is better with us than alone, on even worse, with his parents, you know that” The elder answer “And we know how to take care of him, give him two days top and he will be running around with the others”.

“Yeah, I know, but BTS sunbaenims will be there and I’m scared they will try to say something to him, maybe they will make a comment and upset him”.

“Don’t worry about it, al right? Hyung got this” Yeonjun assured “Why don’t you sleep a bit too? Is almost a three hours ride and I know you where at least half the night awake with Beomgyu too”

It wasn’t necessary to exchange more words, Soobin close his eyes and in lest that five minutes he was asleep. Yeonjun let a sigh escape thinking about what will this weeks mean for them. In reality he was also nervous, scare and anxious about spending two weeks with the other idols. The five teens were still that, teens, but, especially the maknaes, need a lot of reassurance and support and Yeonjun and Soobin compromise to take good care of them.

Beomgyu was a special case, he wasn’t the same age as the Maknaes and Soobin and him only have a few months of different but Beomgyu’s situation was peculiar. Part of the problem was his awful and abusive parents, even with a really caring older sister who always help when she could.

The biggest issue was his health, it really didn’t affect his life as an idol, not completely. He has a really weird disease, an eating problem, quite similar to diabetes but at the same time totally different. He could eat almost anything but he need to have a control over what he consume and it requires medication, his body couldn’t digest practically anything so he need treatment for that. A little dispositive above his hip, on the right side, that need to be change every there days, and also very caring people to help him and even force him to eat because he still wasn’t comfortable doing so, too scared it will get him sick; that was because of his parents abuse. 

Soobin and Yeonjun always have and eye on him, and this last two days have been awful. Beomgyu was in one of his moods were eating was not and option and they had been on a situation that require to forced him to eat. It didn’t help that the younger one has been sick with some sort of stomach bug that make him puke everything he consume. Yesterday he has reach the limit, they had to put him on a feeding tube to stop the drop weight because Beomgyu was clearly underweight at the moment and lost more wasn’t and option and if today he didn’t start eating they will be forced to do it again. This is the cause why being with their sunbaenims right now wasn’t as excited as anyone could expect. 

It was 9.00 am when the manager wake up Yeonjun. He advised himthey were only at a 10 minutes ride form their destinations so he should probably wake up everyone before that time. Soobin was the first one on the wake up call, then Beomgyu and lastly the babies.

“We are really almost there?” Asked Huening Kai clearly excited. “Yes Kai, less than five minutes” Soobin answered “When we arrived we will put our luggage in a place that doesn’t get in the way and then it’s time for breakfast.”

Taehyun open his mouth ready to talk but Yeonjun was quicker “Yes Tae you would sit at the table with us and yes you need to eat even if you are not really hungry because you just wake up. The same goes to you Gyu” The two boys give a little nod in understanding.

“Boys” the managers says “We are here, please take everything with you because one of the staff members will leave with the car in a few minutes” they all nod “Soobin wait a moment for me”

All the boys except the leader leave the car with their luggage and move to the beautiful house in front of them. It was a two floors house, modern design, with a very big front yard when even playing football was possible.

Soobin waited for their manager with his suitcase and backpack in the fence of the yard. Beomgyu insisted in carrying his own luggage because he fell better and wasn’t as sleepy as before.

“Sorry Soobinie for making you wait for me” the manager says just in front of him with a bag “I know Beomgyu was sick yesterday and I want to let you know that we are in the next house and I insist that a medic were there, so Sun is with us in case any of you need something”

“Thank you so much Hyung, Beomgyu is feeling better today, I don’t think Noona will be a necessity but we appreciate that you let him come and ask for her.”

“Of course Soobinie, I told you multiple times, I’m here for you, for any of you” he smiles “Also, here, take this bag with you, there are vitamins and supplements shakes, in case Beomgyu or even Taehyun are not felling good enough to eat up. Go, they are waiting for you”

“Again, Thank you so much, see you soon” Soobin says bowing and quickly running off back to the porch were everyone was waiting for him, ready to meet whit his sunbaenims.

“What is in the bag Hyung?” Huening Kai decided to ask when Soobin arrived “Are they candies?” Everyone could see the excitement in his eyes.

“No Kai, they’re no candies, only some shakes in case anyone does not feel up to eating” Huening Kai frowned “But, I have candies in my backpack I brought a few days ago to take with me, you can have some after eating lunch” Soobin decided to tell him erasing the frown on his face and changed it for his cheeky smile.

“Everyone is ready?” Yeonjun asks with his hand reaching at the doorbell, all of them nod.

If the house was beautiful from the outside, the inside was spectacular. The big door open and reveal an open space.At the right was a big wall decorated with a geometric navy blue and white wallpaper as well as two doors and storage from shoes.

To the left was where the open concept of the house take form. A very big living room with two enormous sofas, tv, a table full of games and Art supplies. Behind one of the sofas was the dinner room, a really big table for at least 12 people with his chairs and finally, only separated by a glass double door a big kitchen with a breakfast bar for 5 people.

Namjoon was the one opening the door, he has a big smile on his face and approach all of them telling them that they were really happy that all of them are here and that breakfast is almost ready so they could leave their things on the rooms upstairs and come back.

Five rooms where waiting for them, the house have 10 rooms, but they decide that with two was more than enough, after all they don’t like to sleep alone. Soobin and Huening Kai were in one room and Yeonjun, Beomgyu and Taehyun on the other. They choose the rooms that were next to each other and communicate trough the bathroom, the two of them have two double beds.

After letting their things on the rooms the five of them went downstairs again. Jin was in the kitchen opening and closing cabinets, Jungkook and Taehyung were arranging the table on the dinning room, Hoseok was transporting the dishes to the table, Yoongi was making coffee and Namjoon was sitting at the breakfast bar. Jimin was the first one to see them, because he was also at the stairs just a few steps behind them.

“The Aegis are here” he announces when he get downstairs “What do you want for breakfast? I’m sure if what Hyungs make is not what’s you want they would make another thing for you” He says with a smile at the same time he let himself rest on Namjoon who catch him and sit him on his lap.

“That’s correct, we will do what you want, this brat here request pancakes so we make some” Jin says talking about Jungkook “Tae Tae normally eat toast so we have some of them too and Jimin today is eating fruits and yogurt” The two boys nod.

“I make some coffee, we also have omelets, some veggies, juice, milk and cereals” Yoongi comments at the same time he show the options.

“Most of us don’t have preferences, anything is fine” Soobin start saying “Beomgyu want some fruit shake today and I believe Taehyun say fruit and yogurt” Now was the time for that two to nod “I want toast” 

“I prefer toast too” Yeonjun says “Do you mind if I use a part of the kitchen for the shake?”

“No, no, of course, help yourself” Jin says with a smile.

“I want pancakes, can I please?” Huening Kai requests looking at Yeonjun and Jin with puppy eyes.

“Oh how cute” Jungkook says “You can have whatever you want Aegi” Huening kai was smiling again and after a nod for Jin and Yeonjun his smile was even bigger.

“Why don’t you go sit at the table? Grab anything you want to drink and go there, almost all the food is already there anyway and that way you can start eating” that was Yoongi and at the same time he grabs the coffee and went over the table himself. Everyone followed and Soobin, who was the last to leave, close the door after him. 

“What fruit do you want for the shake?” Jin says to Beomgyu when only them and Yeonjun were in the kitchen. 

Beomgyu look at Yeonjun pleading “Hyung” he says with a small voice. Yeonjun, who at the moment was putting almond milk and the powder food supplement on the blender, instantly look at him and when he spot his glassy eyes went to his site.

“Sunshine, Jin-sunbaenim only ask for the fruit, you know you need to choose at least one sweetie” he says “Can you tell Hyung what do you want or you prefer that Hyung choose for you?” All the TXT members knew that when Beomgyu was in this state talking to him in a more careful way and using a third person calm him down.

“Hyung chooses” he states at the same almost whispered tone.

“Okey sunshine, banana and chocolate then” Yeonjun lets a kiss on his forehead “Kai is waiting at the table with two sits for us, What do you think? Could you go there and sit with him? I will be right there in a minute with the shake” Beomgyu nods hesitated “Perfect go then” Yeonjun helps him out of the chair and push him a little bit in the direction of the dinner room, after he left he close the door again.

“Sorry Jin-sunbaenim, he has been sick for the last few days, a stomach bug, and he is a really sensitive kid and get overwhelmed really fast” Yeonjun forced a smile and decide to look at Jin “Could you please peel and cut two bananas? I would get the chocolate”

“Please Hyung is al right, I insist all of you to call me that, and you don’t have to apologize really” Jin smiles “You are a really good Hyung”

“Thanks hyung” Tentative Yeonjun use the term.

Shake crisis over and the time to eat breakfast arrive. In the table they were sitting like this: the head of the table were Yoongi and Jin, to Jin left were Jimin, Hoseok, Taehyun, Soobin and Namjoon; to his right were Jungkook, Huening Kai, Beomgyu, Yeonjun and Taehyung. TXT members need to push Beomgyu and Taehyun a little bit to make them finish their breakfast and at the same time BTS make the same thing for Jimin.

After eating Taehyung, Taehyun and Hoseok were the losers of rock, paper, scissors andthey were the ones who need to put all the things on the dishwasher and clean the table.

Outside the day was perfect so everyone except Namjoon, Soobin, Beomgyu and Jungkook decide to go and play games in the yard. Namjoon was talking with Soobin, the two of them sitting at the sofa and having a wonderfull conversation between leaders.

Jungkook was playing some games on his phone sitting at the other side of Namjoon and Beomgyu was lying down with his head resting on Soobin thighs.

“I’m going to paint” Jungkook decided “Anyone want to join me?”

“I’m sorry Kookie but I pass” Namjoon says with a smile for the younger of the group.

“I’m going to pass too, sorry Jungkook-Hyung” Soobin say using the Hyung like all of BTS demand at breakfast “What do you think Gyu? You love drawing and painting”.

“Can I join you Jungkook-Hyung?” He says shyly

“Of course” Jungkook smile “So you like drawing and painting?” The smallest of the room nods “That’s great, I will take out the supplies and we can paint here or outside, were you prefer?”

“Here” Beomgyu talk in the smallest voice he could but making sure Jungkook could hear him.

“Al right, can you take out all the paints? I would arrange the space and put some plastic paper over there so if anything drop we don’t mess up the floor or the carpet” When he was talking Jungkook finger point to a spot on the cornet of the room a few steps away from the sofa.

Beomgyu let a little “okay” pass his lips and take out all the things they could need. He also decided to go upstairs for his sketch book and change his clothes for a more comfortable outfit that he didn’t mind mess up of paint. When he arrived at the living room Jungkook was already there, also changed. Before going to his side and paint beside him he went over to Soobin and whisper at his ear “You would not leave right?”.

Soobin hug him tie, whisper back on his ear a “I would never leave you, any of us will do that, I’m going to be sitting here talking to Joonie-hyung all the time” he also let a kiss on the younger forehead making him smile wide and take insecure steps towards the paint station.

Thankfully Jungkook makes him fell at easy, the two off them draw and paint in silence the living room calm and full with the conversation Soobin and Namjoon were having on the sofa. From time to time Jungkook would take part on the conversation the two of them were having or show them something. Beomgyu would get up, whisper something on Soobin ear or show him something on his sketch book before going back to drawing and painting.

However the calm atmosphere of the living room stay for only a few hours. The day decide to change and when it start to rain powerfully all the members outside enter the house, change themselves out of the wet clothes and look for something to do in the living space. 


	2. Inside

The living room was full of live, the leaders and hyungs of the two groups were talking of the sofa. Jin was talking to Soobin about a tv-show the two of them saw last week and Namjoon and Yeonjun were talking about a book the two of them love. Taehyun was also on the sofa, lying down with his head resting on Yeonjun thigh and eyes close probably about to fall asleep.

Beomgyu and Jungkook were on his own world. The younger one decided to finally transfer his ideas out of the sketch book and in the canvas, he always use the sketch book first putting his ideas in it, the colors palette and some initials sketches. Jungkook on the other hand was starting to put color on the sketch he draw at the canvas, he didn’t use a sketch book first.

Hoseok was playing Jenga with Jimin and Huening Kai on the dinner table and in the other end Yoongi was doing some work on his computer.Taehyung was also at the dinner table with his headphones on and writing something on his notebook, probably some lyrics.

The atmosphere on the house was great, it wasn’t even three hours since the younger ones arrived but it was so comfortable that has started to feel like home. Someone has decided that some music was necessary because right now a playlist of calm music was playing, they wait like that for some more time until an alarm ring on someones phone.

Soobin was the one to reach for the phone on the coffee table, It wasn’t his phone it was Yeonjun’s but he was unable to reach for it because of Taehyun asleep on his lap. “It’s snack time!” A really enthusiastic Kai say when he see that Yeonjun’s phone was the one ringing. 

“Yes aegi, it is” Soobin answers with a little laughs. Huening Kai was always enthusiastic about food and after many stomach aches for eating too much they were thankful for the proposition of a “snack time”.

“What do you want? Do you need me to do something for you?” Yeonjun decided to add at the same time Soobin walked to where Beomgyu was painting and kneel on his side.

“No Hyung, Hyunie is still asleep, I would take some fruit for the kitchen and cookies, Can I eat cookies? What do you want Hyung? I can give it to you” He asked quickly already walking to the kitchen.

“Only two, if you eat more cookies you would be to full to eat all your food at lunch” Yeonjun says with a little smile. “Grab and apple for me and a bag of the snacks Taehyunie like” at the same time he start running his fingers on Taehyun hair and whispering on his ear.

The Maknae nods and enter the kitchen coming back a few minutes later with some bags of the snack Yeonjun asked for as well as a bowl with a lot of different fruits and a pack of cookies. “I thought that maybe someone would also want snack so I brought everything I could think. All the fruit is clean, I washed it” He say with a big smile letting all the things rest on the dinner table and walking to Yeonjun with the ones he specifically asked for. 

“Thank you Kai-ie” Jin says “We don’t normally had a time to eat snacks but I believe everyone would reach for something during the rest of the morning” Kai nods sitting back at the table eating a banana “Do you guys have an eating schedule?” Jin asks this time looking at Yeonjun and Soobin.

“Yes, Noona insisted we have one because she said that to teens like us eating is a priority and with the lives we have, if it is planned it’s better to include during promotion times for example”Soobin answers at the same time he walk to the table and grab two strawberries as well as two clementines “I’m the leader so normally all the responsibilities of the group schedule are on me but Yeonjun-hyung insisted that eating and sleeping is on him as our Hyung” he adds making some gestures at the phone the alarm ring off and given Beomgyu instructions to come to his side, after he came from the bathroom.

“That really mature of all of you, we also do that, as the leader I’m responsible for anything relate to our work but Jin-hyung is the one in charge when we are talking about life stuffs” Namjoon says this time “I would go and grab and orange for me, do you want something Hyung?” Jin nod and asked for some grapes.

Yeonjun woke Taehyun up and when he came back from the bathroom, he passed him the bag of snacks to eat. After that he started a new conversation as a way of taking the focus out of Taehyun and Beomgyu eating, not waiting to make them uncomfortable. Soobin was also making an effort to be a part of the talking without taking his eyes out of Beomgyu, he discovered on one of his multiple little kisses on the forehead that the younger one was running a fever again, and that could make his goal a little bit difficult to achieve.

Luckily they have their wildcard, Huening Kai, Kai was so enthusiastic talking about one of his day on school to all of his hyungs that all of BTS members where listening with a big smile, Soobin was sure that if they were characters all of them would have shape heart eyes. Meanwhile Yeonjun was stopping Taehyun of eating two more cookies after his snack because he knew that if he let him do it, Taehyun wouldn’t eat all his lunch. At the same time Soobin was adjusting Beomgyu hip dispositive since the younger had complain about some pinches.

Another hour passed by until Jin decided it would be better to start preparing lunch. Yeonjun, the only TXT member that could cook, join Jin at the kitchen as well as Yoongi and Jungkook. They open the kitchen doors so the ones on the living room could talk and they would still be able to listening.

Soobin decides to change out of that clothes and take a shower before lunch was ready so he went upstairs. Taehyun, Huening Kai and Beomgyu were playing some game on the TV with Jimin, and Taehyung was watching and waiting for his turn. 

Namjoon and Hoseok went upstairs too, the two of them where sitting on Namjoon bed, door closed and a serious mood on the air. “You saw it too, right? That’s what you want to talk to me about?” Namjoon asked Hoseok.

“Well I’m not sure of what I saw. I mean all of them seem very overprotective, Beomgyu was quite all morning and a little out of it. We have been with them sometimes before and we have saw all of them on the building as well as hear the staff talk and every time the constant thing was how sweet and loud they were, like children was what the staff said the most. I didn’t see it today” Hoseok explains fidgeting. 

“I think there is something more to the kids that what we saw or what we heard” Namjoon say “I’m not worried about why they weren’t loud, I’m more worried about what is going on” he supplied “I don’t want to overreact but… that overprotection… something bad had to happened to the kid and I only hope it wasn’t at the company because if it was they should be ready about what it’s coming to them” Namjoon says angry. All of the BTS members adopted the kids before even met them and a possible scenario where Big hit had hurt them make them furious.

“I think Jin know something” Hoseok decided to tell him “I have been observant today, I didn’t want to make the kids uncomfortable so I had been watching. Jin always had a frown on his head when he see Beomgyu space out and he look really worried when they were eating snacks. Did you see Soobin and Beomgyu when Kai was talking about that concert on his school?” Hoseok explained and asked Namjoon.

“Now that you said it Jin was more overprotective that normally but no, I was paying attention to Kai so I didn’t see anything between the two” was Namjoon answer “Was bad? What did you see?”

“Well I don’t know what were they doing but Beomgyu was sitting on his lap and at the same time Soobin had his hand on his stomach, under the hoodie” Hoseok decided to add “It was like he had and upset stomach. In reality it was similar of what Taehyung do to Jimin when eating make him uncomfortable”

“You think he had an eating disorder?” Namjoon asked “That doesn’t explain the rest of his conduct”

“No, I believe he is sick” Hoseok says “I don’t think he has an eating disorder, not really. I think that he is sick, maybe with a stomach bug, and that is the reason why all of his members are overprotective” Hoseok look at Namjoon waiting for his answer “That still doesn’t explain most of their behavior” Namjoon says.

“What are the two of you talking about?” Jin voice said. Neither of them were paying attention to the door when Jin entered.“We didn’t hear you Hyung” Joon says as a confirmation.

Finally the two of them decided that letting Jin in whatever they were discussing was a good idea and after exposing everything they new the Hyung also want to add something to this little investigation so he tall them about this morning at the kitchen.

“The kid was almost in tears? Are you sure?” Namjoon asked surprised and Jin nods “And you said he always look for confirmation before doing anything? Even if it’s offered?” Namjoon questioned again taking nods as answers“I don’t know what you are thing but to me is like the boy had been abused in the past”.

“I thought the same” Jin confessed “And after seeing how Soobin and Yeonjun take care of him I decided that the best course was to wait till we can offer help” until the surprise and insecure faces of his dongsaengs he continue “If we see a situation where we could help we offer and if any of us see him distress we approach and try to help. But we can’t get upset if he decline, if any of them decline, because we are talking about something big, even if we don’t know how big yet” The two boys nod “Well, discussion close, go downstairs, you have been upstairs for to long and I came to grab some things for my suitcase”.

They had to expend the rest of the day inside because the weather didn’t calm. Some decided to play some games, other were talking and Beomgyu and Jungkook finished their masterpieces.It wasn’t until after dinner that the 12 of them did something together. It was Taehyung idea and all of them were now sitting on the different sofas and mattress disposed on the living room with an action movie playing on the enormous TV.

Taehyung and Jimin were laying down together on the left mattress. In a similar position were Jin and Hoseok on the right sofa and Namjoon and Yoongi were sitting with their legs extend on themiddle sofa, in the small left sofa was Jungkook with his feet on the armrest. The five members of TXT were in the right mattress, Huening Kai on the middle Yeonjun next to Jimin, Taehyun in between them and lastly Soobin with his arms full of Beomgyu who was already sleeping. 

When the movie finished all of them were so comfortable that moving didn’t cross his minds, instead Jin start talking ready to now a lot more about their aegis. They answer all of their Hyungs’ questions and even ask some themselves, well except the middle one who was still asleep.

And them everything went down, an irritable bip sound start and Soobin was sitting in a flash moving Beomgyu as well, Taehyun sprint out of the living room and upstairs, Kai also sit up moving out of the way and Yeonjun cross the mattress to positioned himself at Soobin and Beomgyu’s side.

Yeonjun started undressing Beomgyu, getting first his hoodie and a few seconds later the t-shirt under it. After that Soobin start talking with a small voice “Gyu babe, you need to wake up. Hyung need you awake to tell me how are you feeling, after that you can sleep again sweetie” He reassure and the younger one open his eyes slowly. “There you are Aegi, Can you tell Hyung if something is hurting?” Soobin whisper on his ear

When Soobin was slowly talking to Beomgyu, Yeonjun manage to get the younger sweatpants a little bit down, enough to see his right hip red and swollen . “Please, I don’t want to” were the first words out of Beomgyu mouthfollow by “My head hurts, and the hip and my hands are numb”.

“Thank you Aegi, Hyung need to change the dispositive sunshine, it’s not working” Yeonjun says “Do you want me to do it or do you prefer I hold you and Soobin do it?”

He wait a few seconds for the answer but finally Beomgyu extend his hand and Yeonjun take him and get up, with Beomgyu on his hip. “Sit him here” respond Jin getting himself and Hoseok on their feet and freeing the sofa.

“Thanks Hyung” respond Yeonjun and sit himself down putting Beomgyu on his lap with his head resting on his shoulder and his torso at view of everyone. In that moment all of BTS member saw how his hip was swollen and a dispositive was connected to it.

Taehyun hurried on the room with a bag, he put it on Soobin awaiting hands and then went to Kai side, hugging the smallest one and looking at his hyung with hopefully eyes. “How can we help?” Namjoon asked after the shock looking at Beomgyu who was shaking.

“You need to wait” Taehyun answered “And maybe go for a bucket with ice and cold water and some towels” The moment the word left his mouth Jimin and Hoseok were out of the room in search of the items.

Yeonjun was calming Beomgyu, running his hands up and down on his sides and Soobin was kneeling on front of them doing something to the dispositive. Kai was moving again, going to Soobin side and opening the bag passing items to Taehyung who start to unpack them.

They work together, getting everything ready for a change and some numb cream for the swollen hip. It wasn’t an unusual situation at home, they hoped it didn’t happened during the trip but with Beomgyu still sick and out of it, It wasn’t rare that somehow he manage to move the dispositive and hurt himself on the process. Went the dispositive couldn’t inject on Beomgyu but was still able to read his numbers it take at least three hours after eating to make a sound because the levels wouldn’t drop until that moment. This was todays case but thankfully all of the members were ready to resolve the crisis.

BTS wait until the next morning for answers, after the change and Beomgyu asleep on Yeonjun, Yoongi insist that all of them went to bed and they all did.

“Good morning” Jin smiles entering the kitchen when he saw Yeonjun preparing breakfast with Beomgyu and Huening Kai sitting on the breakfast bar cutting some fruit.

“Good morning Hyung” Kai says enthusiastic “Yeonjun-hyung is cooking his doing eggs rolls and toasts, and Beomgyu and I are cutting fruit for some shakes”.

“I see, you are helping Hyung out” Jin smiles and the younger nods “How can I help Yeonjun? I see you have everything under control”.

“Yeah, It’s almost ready” Yeonjun says “maybe you could take the blender out? I couldn’t find it this morning” he answer without moving his eyer out go the egg roll.

“ **I** couldn’t find it” Says Beomgyu “You tall me it was under the sink and it wasn’t” he says crossing his arms and pouting.

“I also tall you to look for it and you say you wouldn’t” Yeonjun says this time using a wooden spoon to point at him.

“But hyung I’m tired, I have been sick for ages I couldn’t move all over the kitchen searching for it” The younger answers still pouting.

“You are unbelievable” Was the only answer Yeonjun give and he fix his eyes on Jin smiling “Thanks Hyung” he says when he see the blender on his arms “Beomgyu would do the shakes, Do you want one?”

“Oh, yes thanks, but I can do it really, maybe it’s better to let Beomgyu rest” Jin says insecure after the statement of his health.

“Oh no, Beomgyu-hyung it’s fine” Kai says “He like to exaggerate some times to get out of troubles” Beomgyu move his leg under the table to kick Kai “Hey!, Yeonjun-hyung! Gyu-hyung kick me under the table!” 

“Sunshine, behave yourself” Yeonjun answers “And start on the shakes, I’m almost finish” Kai stick out his tongue and Beomgyu only look at him for a moment and get up.

“What fruit you want for your shake Jin-hyung?” Beomgyu asks sweetly.

“Banana and chocolate” Jin respond

“That’s my favorite!” was Beomgyu answers.

They talk during breakfast and also later at the living room. Beomgyu explains his illness and some parts on his past that could be involve on the issue as well as how he change when he was sick. But they important part was that apart for that little inconvenient nothing more happen during the vacations and everyone was happy to learn about each others and spend time together.


End file.
